Dark Scorpion II: La Balada
by Cid-Gold-Graywoods
Summary: Definición de los personajes de la historia de los Dark Scorpion


Bajo el ardiente brillo de Ra, extendiéndose por todas las áridas tierras del escarabajo corren a modo de rumor, historias interesantes de personas que se han destacado por ser diferentes del resto, que van más allá de un código ético, hazañas increíbles que trascienden a otros planos existenciales, pero que, con el paso de los milenos, la humanidad deshecha, algunos espíritus son reinventados en la historia, pero solo son reconocidos por vivir en la tinta, por ser plasmados solo como una historia ficticia mas entre miles, poca gente es la que se cuestiona si tras el espejo eso que llaman fantasía es realmente tangible. En cada fibra que moldea una civilización, existen historias interesantes a las cuales los escribas les dan menos peso, que a otras sobre guerras tribales, magia y honor. Se rumorea de un grupo forajido que sobrevive en una lucha constante, es parte de la naturaleza, de su naturaleza, hombres y mujeres alrededor del mundo intentan vivir fieles a sus instintos, pero no todas las personas lo logran, este grupo de forajidos posee hazañas que día a día van en aumento, adorados por unos, odiados por otros, ¡esta es la historia de los Dark Scorpions!.

El grupo avanzaba victorioso de otra de sus misiones, venían arrancando de uno de los muchos grupos que han puesto precio a sus cabezas y sin importar el peligro, lo disfrutan, pero deben seguir corriendo, seguir adelante.

Han llegado a unas antiguas ruinas, ahí se esconden con gran habilidad, logran despistar a sus perseguidores, y se escabullen dejando silenciosamente fuera de combate a cuantos se cruzan en su camino, ser discreto es la táctica, no poseen la fuerza para derrotar todas las tropas, pero les queda el consuelo que siendo solo cinco ya han inutilizado mas soldados en un día de lo que podría una resistencia promedio en una semana, se requiere mucho coraje para semejante osadía, mas aun para los perseguidores que les espera una revuelta masiva que iniciara una vez que regresen a su tierra, organizada por los mismos perseguidos, que dejara contra la espada y la pared a sus opresores.

Han pasado unas horas, el grupo se escabulle sin rumbo, encuentran una placa que parece portal a unos metros, su líder determina que lleguen allá y levanten la placa,

¡habían encontrado una cueva secreta!, de alguna manera les pareció familiar y no dudaron en entrar allí, eran muchos los túneles, de forma laberíntica, hubiera sido una difícil elección, pero su líder supo guiarlos por cada pasadizo de manera rápida, es por eso que le estiman, mas que un jefe, es un guía, casi como un padre.

Don Zaloog desenfunda sus armas, a pesar de solo tener un ojo funcional, su vista y sentido del peligro no fallan, el tiempo en lugar de carcomer sus habilidades, las ha pulido, ¡dos enormes bestias aguardan en la oscuridad esperando atacar, el no duda y actúa antes que cualquiera!, solo en segundos ambas bestias se derrumban dejándose ver, no es una proeza de la cual presumiría, su experiencia en combate le habría dejado la victoria aun a mano desnuda, pero se requería acción inmediata, es como a el le gustan las cosas, sutiles y rápidas, sabe que no es mas de lo que cualquiera de los suyos habría hecho, son una familia, y por su familia dispuesto a dar la vida está, pregunta si se encuentran bien, les regala una sonrisa para continuar a la siguiente sala.

Cliff se adelanta al grupo, la nueva habitación aunque nunca la ha recorrido sabe muy bien como funciona, siempre ha destacado por ser el mas astuto del grupo, es como el brazo derecho del líder, analiza la situación y en un segundo ya tiene la respuesta, si hay uno que se tome su labor realmente en serio es el, ajusta sus lentes con una sonrisa picara, desenfunda su cuchillo, ¡es hora de trabajar!, lanza una pequeña piedra contra una grieta del suelo, el piso se rompe dando a conocer un extenso abismo, clava su cuchillo en un pequeño agujero bajando así del techo un puente por donde cruzan rápidamente, ya del otro lado se acerca a una pared, quita un pequeño bloque y mueve unos mecanismos dentro del panel que se escondían allí, entonces advierte el grupo hasta donde pueden caminar sin problemas, mientras roba algunas piezas del artefacto, sabe que le podrían servir a futuro, se vuelve a colocar a la cabeza del grupo, para una acción precipitada, de las que encuentra entretenidas, eludir las flechas que se disparan de muro a muro, lo hace con facilidad, hasta que se han acabado todas dejando el paso libre, descifra en cosa de segundos un puzzle en la puerta de enfrente, obteniendo así un mapa y el paso a la siguiente recamara de la cual ya sabe que les depara.

Chick comprende rápidamente que es la hora de hacer lo suyo, traga saliva, se pone algo nervioso, mira al grupo, y les dice un chiste antes de contemplar el pequeño pasadizo que se encuentra a dos metros de altura, suspira, y de un solo brinco ya se encuentra caminando con el cuerpo a tierra por aquel pasadizo, no le resulta nada difícil, a pesar de ser el mas joven y débil del grupo, posee grandiosas habilidades aeróbicas, ligero como una pluma, con una sorprendente flexibilidad y elasticidad que lo hacen capaz de cualquier posición y de entrar en casi cualquier sitio, ve muchos murciélagos, insectos y hasta una que otra calavera, si, suda, siente que el miedo le invade, trata de recordar sus frases alegóricas con las que siempre anima al grupo, no lo consigue, y recuerda lo muy tímido que es en verdad, recuerda algunos traumas, como cuando confesó sus sentimientos a una chica años atrás…¡sabe que si pudo sobreponerse al miedo una vez podrá hacerlo de nuevo!, aprieta sus ojos, sus puños y sus dientes, avanza decidido hasta el final, cuando abre sus ojos ya ha pasado varios peligros, los cuales dejó atrás al pensar en el grupo, adora la compañía de sus camaradas, y sabe lo importante que es para ellos debido a cuanto lo quieren, abre la compuerta desde el otro lado, dice un chiste irónico sintiéndose grandioso, el grupo ríe y le felicitan por su hazaña.

Meanae, mira el mapa, no es ingenua, del otro lado de un acantilado hay una llave, ella pretende ahorrar un viaje innecesario por las catacumbas, mueve sus caderas rítmicamente con su látigo, ¡arma con el cual ella es insuperable!, en un segundo la llave ya se encuentra en sus manos, abre la puerta de la siguiente sala con mucho cuidado, y con reverencia hace pasar al grupo, siempre ordenada, siempre justa, siempre delicada con todo lo que el grupo respecta, muy comprensiva y dispuesta a ayudar, pero eso no es impedimento para dejar salir su carácter fuerte, sobre protector, siempre a la defensa de los suyos y dispuesta a enfrentar cualquier reto, del techo les atacan pequeñas y extrañas criaturas, ella vuelve a danzar con su látigo, dejando fuera de combate estos seres, contempla las opciones de los caminos disponibles y nuevamente gracias a su ingenio y su látigo, crea un atajo para el grupo a través de un acantilado, ordena su cabello luego de lo ocurrido, atiende a los que se encuentran en peor condición, ese es uno de sus dones de antes de ser parte del grupo, una persona muy espiritual, aferrada a muchos principios y sentimientos, cuando pequeña aprendió muchos secretos de medicina, y puede aplicarlos ahora que es parte de un grupo.

Gorg el fuerte, así le llaman, parece siempre tener energía de sobra, pese a su gran tamaño y cargar un arma muy pesada, nunca se cansa, incluso muy rara vez presenta daños físicos y aun presentándolos, no le importan, su cicatriz más grande atraviesa gran parte de su rostro, pero incluso eso es nada comparada con la cicatriz que lleva dentro de su alma, lo cual lo ha dejado con muy pocas palabras, mueve sin grandes problemas una inmensa roca que obstruye la salida, una vez que todos salen, vuelve a colocarla en su lugar, le gusta hacer guardia, no posee grandes cualidades como su nueva familia, pero la defiende con todo lo que tiene, su gran fuerza y un corazón aunque atormentado muy calido, resulta una persona demasiado simpática además de valerosa, aunque su furia sea de temer, ya una vez perdió a los que fueron su verdadera familia, no está dispuesto a perder a quienes le hacen sentir mejor que en casa, adora el trabajo pesado, mira al grupo con seriedad, ellos le miran agradecidos, han llegado a su destino, ahora que ha pasado el peligro se puede descansar, se relaja y puede sentir el espíritu acogedor de los suyos, se acerca a sus hermanos y les abraza con cariño.

Han llegado a lo que parece ser un templo a medio construir, tiene una salida directa al desierto, lugar es muy espacioso y confortable, parece estar en alguna presencia divina, este será el escondite por un tiempo, quien sabe que otros secretos esconda el lugar, eso lo verán luego, es primordial organizar un plan para esta noche, pero primero, hay que escribir las hazañas del grupo…


End file.
